jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnie
Ronnie '('R/avi and C/'onnie') is the relationship between Ravi Ross and Connie Thompson. Ravi said he found Connie's fiery nature irresistible. Then, Connie gave Ravi a special friendship necklace in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. In Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening, Connie pretended not to know Ravi, which made him desperate to pull out evidence to show they dated. In the end, Connie admitted she remembered Ravi but just pretended she didn't because she was embarrassed that she dated him. Moments: Season 1 Moments: Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Ravi tells Emma he is just jealous that Luke gets all the girls and Connie is a girl. * Near the end of the episode, Ravi reveals he has a crush on Connie saying he considers her "very saucy and quite thinkin'". * Connie agrees to a date and excitedly hugs him saying: "Come here you!". * Ravi is overjoyed that he finally found a "girl with great grip" as he referring to the way Connie accidentally squeezed him during the hug. * Connie gives Ravi a friendship necklace. * They start dating in that episode. * Jessie is happy that her play brought Ravi and Connie closer together. Season 3 Moments: Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening * It is revealed that they broke up after Connie went to boarding school. * Ravi is excited to see Connie again, unlike Luke. * Connie pretends that she doesn't know who Ravi is. * Ravi feels offended that Connie doesn't remember that they dated, hinting he might still have feelings for her or that he simply can't bury the past as if it never happened. * Throughout the entire episode, Ravi tried to prove that he and Connie dated. * Connie captures Ravi after he got the elevator fixed and wanted to "save the day himself". * Ravi objected to Connie marrying Luke, most likely because he wanted to marry Connie himself. * Ravi Failed To Prove That He & Connie Dated But Failed, Ravi Thought Connie Was Marrying Him But Learns That Connie Is Marrying Luke, Connie Tells Ravi That She Hates Him & That He Is A Humongous 100 Present Total Envious Stranger Danger, & Her Mother Told Connie Not To Talk To Humongous 100 Present Total Envious Stranger Dangers. * Near the end of the episode, Connie admits to having remembered Ravi all along and that she was just embarrassed she ever dated him in the first place, much to Ravi's delight. Quotes * Jessie: '"Look, Connie…..(looks at the audience nervously) ''I mean, Josie. You are an amazing, yet creepy girl and any man would be lucky to have you" * '''Ravi: (gets up) "Or a wolf!" (audience is in shock) * 'Ravi: '"The point is I find you very saucy and quite thicken'" * 'Connie: '"Really? Oh come here, you!" (hugs Ravi) * 'Ravi: '"Yes! I finally found a girl!" (feels squeezed by Connie's pressure) "a terribly high girl with a strong grip!" * 'Connie: '(releases Ravi) "Sorry" * 'Connie: '"I remembered all along. I was just embarrassed I dated you" * 'Ravi: '(grinning in delight) "Still counts!" Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages